


#61 - Secret

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [61]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: secret, Lalli.  No beta.





	#61 - Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: secret, Lalli. No beta.

The morning light hurt Lalli's head. He was relieved when Sigrun stopped talking, but then he noticed that she was staring at his grandmother's rifle. His fingers tightened on the sling. 

"She says, 'That's a fine old rifle,'" Tuuri translated, when Sigrun spoke again, smiling. 

Lalli nodded, stiffly. Both women stared at him for a moment. Lalli frowned at Tuuri. Sigrun finally waved him toward the bunks.

In his bunk, he made sure the safety was on and then tucked the rifle between himself and the wall. Ensi's rifle was none of Sigrun's business, even if she was their boss.


End file.
